The present invention relates to a carpet cleaning system which is convertible between a vacuuming configuration and a liquid cleaning configuration.
Complete carpet care requires that the carpets be cleaned in two different ways. The carpet must be frequently vacuumed to remove dirt and dust particles on a regular basis so that such particulate matter does not become embedded in the carpet and discolor the nap of the carpet. However, even with frequent vacuuming, a certain amount of discoloration inevitably occurs, and the carpet must occasionally be cleaned with a liquid detergent to remove such discoloration.
Conventional vacuum cleaners are used to provide the suction and brushing action necessary to remove particulate matter from a carpet. Such vacuum cleaners do not provide a liquid cleaning action, and large, relatively expensive units are typically used for this task. Because of the complexity of such liquid cleaning units, and the lack of frequency of their use, they are usually rented and not purchased by a home owner.
Of recent date, certain systems have appeared on the market which incorporate both vacuuming and liquid cleaning in a single unit. Generally speaking, such units are basically liquid cleaning devices which have been adapted for use as vacuuming systems as well. Typically, the water collection portion of the liquid cleaning device is simply replaced with a vacuum bag, or an alternative mechanism for trapping particulate matter. However, such devices are generally unacceptable in their vacuuming mode because they are vastly inferior to a standard vacuum cleaner. In addition, their use as liquid cleaning systems is degraded as well. The net result is a system which is not fully acceptable for either vacuuming or liquid cleaning.